Promise World
by EmilyRiddle
Summary: slightly AU, dark themes featureing Harry and Draco! love, lust, murder, blood, betrayaldisclaimer:i dont own Harry potter


Shaggy black hair shaded over electric green eyes hiding the fear that the owner felt. He was sweaty and trembling and his clothes, an old "Underoath" tshirt, wholey faded blue jeans, and a studded belt, were dirty results from crying in the corner of the room.

The reason for the boy's current state was kneeling down infront of him. This boy was 19 yrs, old blonde, with icey blue eyes. His clothes, a "From First to Last" shirt, dark wash jeans, and a "Fall Out Boy" belt were also dirty as he attempted to get the other boy out of the corner.

Both boys were currently residing in a shabby one bedroom apartment in a semibad neighborhood. They had been living there for exactly a year and four months.

"Baby, please, you know I didnt mean it! I just got a little mad. I promise it wont happen anymore!" the blonde said trying desperatly to calm his hysterical boyfriend down. The trembling boy looked up revealing a perfect bruise forming on his right cheek. His nose had recently been bleeding, bite marks and scratches littered his neck, chest, and back.

"You always say that Draco, why should I believe you this time?" the sobbing boy whimpered out. You could tell by the tone in his voice that he was hurt but too angry to worry about it.

"Because baby, I love you! Harry, you know I love you!" Draco said desperatly. Slowly Draco tried to reach over to touch Harry's cheek but Harry pushed himself harder against the wall.

"You dont love me, you use me! If one of your whores pisses you off you come home, beat the the shit out me, then fuck my ass into the head board! I know all about your whores, girls, boys, what the fuck do you care?! Your fucking sick!" Harry said fearful but strong. He knew Draco could flip out at any moment.

"I know what you do to them if they dont follow your fucked up rules! Dont you ever wonder if they have a family out somewhere looking for them?" Harry decided to continue. He knew bad things would happen for making Draco angry.

Draco glarled down at Harry. How dare Harry yell at him? Harry knew he would be punished for disobiedience.

"They were whores, worthless, dirty, whores. They have no families." Draco responded looking Harry directly in the eyes before finally slapping him, hard, across the face. Harry lowered his head in shame. It almost appeared as if Harry were praying but both boys knew that wasnt true.

Draco sighed and leant down to softly kiss Harry's cheek. Harry was so innocent. The famed boy who lived who always sat with his annoying friends in the back of the classroom.

Upon first seeing him, Draco immediatly took a special likeing to Harry. Draco was patient when they first got together, always patient and sweet. Draco waited until he knew Harry was completely in love with him before showing him the real Draco, the murderer.

Draco had killed over 16 times, always whores who couldnt follow the rules. The rules were fairly simple but there was always those who didnt follow them, they paid the ultimate price. Rule number one-if Draco gives you an order you follow it, no exceptions. Rule number two-never lie when being questioned by Draco. Rule number three-never tell anyone anything that you know. If you followed those rules you stayed alive.

Harry was special. Draco knew everything about all of his whores but Harry knew everything about Draco, and Harry was no whore. Harry was like Draco's jewel, his most prized possession. Harry was everything to Draco but Draco couldnt stop his obsession. Draco knew it wasnt healthy but he loved the bloodlust. Draco knew it wasnt good forHarry. Harry could have had so much more but he chose to fall in love with Draco. Draco could sleep with countless whores and Harry would never dream of leaving him and Draco knew it.

Draco looked over Harry, he felt guilty knowing how much pain he had caused him. Draco knew he was addicted, he knew he couldnt stop, and he wasnt going to try.

Draco couldnt control himself anymore. Harshly Draco dragged Harry out of the corner and kissed him roughly. Draco relaxed his grip when he felt Harry completely surrender his meager struggle and give in. Slowly Draco pulled back and looked Harry over. Harry was slightly trembling. Draco shamefully admitted to himself that Harry, the boy who lived, was afraid of him, or more of what he could do.

Draco pulled Harry back into a rough kiss and allowed his hands to roam all over his shaking boyfriend. Roughly Draco pushed Harry on the bed and strattled him grabbing Harry's wrists and slamming them above Harry's head, as Draco grinded himself agressively against Harry. Draco dove down and kissed Harry busting Harry's bottom lip.Harry's bloody lips filled their rough kisses and Draco loved every bit of it. Draco pulled back and looked down at Harry, his Harry, with a wicked smile. Harry's eyes were bright and filled with need. He couldnt deny that he loved Draco being aggresive with him.

"Baby, you know you need to be punished." Draco said softly. Harry knodded.

"Grab a hoodie and slip on your shoes, we have an errand to run." Draco commanded as he got up off of Harry. Harry quickly scrambled around the room for his beat up black converse and his crumpled "My Chemical Romance" hoodie before looking up at Draco, who had his checkered vans and his "The Used" hoodie on, and was holding his keys.

"Draco, where are we going?" Harry asked, his voice laced with fear. Draco gave a small smirk before wrapping an arm around Harry's skinny waist.

Draco lead Harry outside to their beat up white truck. Harry hesitated before climbing into the passenger side as Draco jumped into the drivers seat. Harry waited silently until Draco had pulled on to the highway before speaking.

"Draco, where are we going?" Harry begged to know. Part of him already knew what they were going to do and where. Draco had been fussing about it for days. Draco smirked before squeezing Harry's inner thigh.

"Dont worry baby, your gonna be alright. I have some unfinished business to take care of. I was going to wait a few days but I think you need to be shown how lucky you really are." Draco replied simply as he pulled off the highway and onto a bumpy dirt road. Harry's eyes were flooded with fear of the upcoming event.

" Draco, please dont! I'm sorry I wont ever argue with you again, just please dont kill tonight. Let's just turn the truck around and go home, please!" Harry begged, tears streaking down his cheeks. Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's thigh once again.

"Dont worry baby, you have been forgiven. This is business." Draco said as he pulled into a small dirt driveway infront of a small rundown trailor. Draco cut the engine before turning to Harry. Softly Draco kissed Harry before opening the glove department and pulling out a small hand gun.

"Come on baby, it might be fun." Draco said before jumping out of the car. Harry slowly got out of the vehicle and Draco smiled and laced their fingers together. They walked into the rundown trailor.

Inside what appeared to be a living room, sat an 18 yr. old female with redish blonde hair littered with tacky brown streaks and dull blue eyes. She turned away from the noisy T.V. and was shocked to see them.

"Hey Draco, what do I owe this pleasure. Oh! Hey Harry! How have you been hun?" the girl said in a slutty sort of pur. Draco rolled his eyes. Then he noticed the girl watching Harry like he was a peice of candy she desperatly wanted. Draco growled lowly and glared daggars at the girl.

"Hermione, stop eye raping what clearly belongs to me! I told you when you agreed to our little contract I would kill you if you ever betrayed me!" Draco said loudly and harshly letting go of Harry's hand and walking over to Hermione.

"I dont know what you mean Draco. I've never betrayed you." Hermione said as if she were appauled that he would accuse her of such wrong doings.

"What do you consider trying to eye rape my boyfriend?" Draco tested Hermione gave him a small smile.

"It's just a little fun. I would never touch Harry, you know as well as I do your rules. He is your jewel, meaning he is off limits."Hermione said trying to keep her cool. Draco immediatly noticed this.

"I've seen you with others. Some shabby men have shared your bed, one being Ronald Weaseley. I'm ashamed. I thought I was fucking a whore with a bit more sense." Draco growled out. Hermione's cool slipped a bit and she looked slightly panicked.

"Please Draco I never meant to do any of it! Fucking Ron was only for fun. I wont do it again just give me another chance!" Hermione pleaded. Draco shook his head and pulled out the gun he had put in his pocket. He always carried a gun when dealing with his whores. Draco pointed the gun at Hermione.

"The neighbors will hear. They will call the cops, you wont make it out of town!" Hermione said trying to find excuses to talk Draco out of it. Draco laughed.

"You dont have any neighbors close enough to hear, even if they do I would be gone without a trace. Besides do you really think I am that stupid, we arent in the magical world anymore, the ministry cant help you at all, nor can your dear Dumbledore" Draco announced still pointing the gun at Hermione.

"I cant believe you are doing this to Harry! How long is it going to be until even he cant meet your standards? How are you going to kill someone you love?" Hermione yelled out. Draco pulled the triggar.

Harry looked over at Hermiones dead body, a perfect bullet wound through the heart, Draco's trademark. Harry wondered why it never accured to Hermione that she was a witch and could have easily stopped the bullet from claiming her pathetic life. Harry then noticed a few tears as Draco pocketted the gun. Draco walked over and lightly kissed Harry's lips.

"Come on baby, you want to grab some breakfast, we can go whereever you want." Draco said sweetly with a few more tears falling down his cheeks. Harry touched Draco's cheek softly.

"What's wrong hun?" Harry asked not concerning himself with the dead body in the corner.

"That bitch is right. I shouldnt be putting you through this but I cant stop and I cant let you go." Draco cried out. Harry pulled him into a loving hug.

"I dont mind it much anymore. She broke the rules she had it coming to her. I love you, I'm not going anywhere." Harry declared.

Slowly they left the house and walked out to their beat-up white truck.

Harry smiled as they got into the truck. He knew that after Draco took care of business Draco would be happy and caring for a while, it could be days, months, hours, minutes but it didnt matter Harry had his love all to himself.

"Baby, one day I'm going to give you the world." Draco promised as he pulled into the parking lot of a local diner. Harry smiled, this was his Draco, the one he loved and would always love.

"I would like that." Harry replied happily as they walked into the diner hand in hand.


End file.
